Throughout history, women's menstrual cycles have always been a time of discomfort and embarrassment. As an example that most every woman and most teenage girls can relate to, menstrual cycles are sometimes difficult to predict. Most women never know the exact time when they are going to start their period. Usually, a woman only has a general idea of the day or days around the estimated “start” date of her menstrual cycle.
Often times a woman's menstrual cycle can begin at an unexpected time. Sometimes, a woman is not prepared for the start of a menstrual cycle. Sometimes, the reason for not being prepared is that it is not convenient to carry a tampon on oneself. Packaged tampons, including an applicator, are bulky, cumbersome, rigid, and not easily disguised or hidden. Often times, a trip to the bathroom for the purpose of applying or changing a tampon or pad requires a trip to a locker, a trip to a car, digging through a purse or backpack, or the need to ask someone else for an appropriate hygienic device.
The menstrual cycle is a most embarrassing and uncomfortable time for girls in the age group of from 12 years-old to 18 years-old. It would be beneficial to provide a convenient yet unnoticeable way of storing a tampon on one's self, so it can be ready for use in short order.